The vast majority of electronic devices comprises rechargeable batteries and requires frequent charging. Some of these devices consume a small amount of power and are amenable to wireless charging. For example, medical implanted devices and Internet of Things (IoT) devices have power requirements ranging between μW and mW and may be charged wirelessly.